The Same Coin
by Kasuka
Summary: Minato Arisato sacrificed himself to prevent The Fall 8 years ago. Finally Elizabeth fulfills her mission to free him from The Great Seal, But Minato doesn't come back unchanged. Unfortunately it seems the members of SEES have already moved on. [This Story takes place 8 years after the events of Persona3 FES or 6 years after the events in Persona4 Arena. Warning: Male/Male ]
1. Chapter 1

/_Chapter Note: This story takes place 8 years after the events of Persona 3 FES, or 6 years after the events of Persona4 arena. I will be using the male protagonist's name from the manga adaptation; __So he will be called __Minato Arisato. __There will be no original characters in this Fanfic. __I will try to average around 5k words per chapter and update every one to three days. __Also I need a Beta Reader if anyone is interested. This__ Fanfic features the Male Protagonist in a romantic relationship with __another male. And lastly I'm going to try and make this fic stick closely with the lore of the Persona3/persona4 universes. Please Enjoy! /_

* * *

It had been six years since the fated day, when Nyx had descended to bring about The Fall. Through the efforts of a group of persona users called SEES, the great seal was restored and The Fall was avoided.

Elizabeth, former assistant of Igor and denizen of the Velvet room, stood before this very said seal. She was here to fulfill her mission she had set upon many years ago. She had visited this place every year since the blue-haired boy's soul had been trapped in the seal. She traveled here to defeat Erebus, the great manifestation of humanities grief and negative emotions. Of course Erebus would never be truly defeated. He would continue to regenerate as long as humanity continued to wish for the Fall.

"I am sorry I have kept you waiting" She smiled solemnly. Elizabeth had finally strengthened her bonds with others and achieved the strength she needed. She would finally be able to free his soul from the seal.

She stepped towards the great doors and gazed up at the hopeless statue of Minato Arisato which was hung motionless in the middle. "You've done enough, it's time you reclaim your life." She lifted her book and took a steady stance, the cards of the arcana flew around her and danced in rhythm. She had strengthened her bonds with others and achieved the true power of the wild card. Through unbreakable bonds she would be able to break his.

A blinding light swallowed the sea of souls, and somewhere in the void, a voice cried out.

* * *

/_3 days later at Naganaki shrine _/

* * *

The first thing Minato Arisato became aware of was his pounding head ache. The second thing to come was a chill. Where was he? Who was he? These were his first thoughts he had since his release from the seal.. He opened his eyes for the first time in six years. His blue eyes stared up at an ocean of stars and a full moon. Slowly his memories rushed back to him His breath sped up as he started to panic. He wasn't trapped in the seal anymore. Was the seal... broken?

He struggled to move but found that his body was weak. He was able to lift his head from the stone path he rested on. Was he at the Naganaki Shrine? None of this made sense. From the appearance of the foliage it was early Autumn, but he couldn't see very well in the moonlight and already his vision started to swim as exhaustion rushed to overtake his consciousness. The leaves crunched as he let his head drop back to the stone path.

He needed to move. He needed to figure out what was going on. His mind was in a restless panic but his body felt chilled, sore, and limp like someone had thrown him in a freezer and rolled it down a hill. He chuckled to himself and tried to curl up for more warmth. It would be a while before sunrise and it seemed like nobody was going to drop by soon.

Even when he was trapped in the great seal, keeping Erebus and Nyx apart, he wasn't completely alone. He had been dormant in the great seal, but at times he would become more 'aware', like his soul was drifting in and out of slumber. He had no sense of how much time had passed while he was in the seal but when he would become aware there would be a voice. Maybe he was hearing his own consciousness cry for help. It was familiar yet different. At one point he thought it was Nyx, a laughable thought to him now. It would whisper encouraging words and speak soft apologies. It was soothing yet heartbreaking.

He laid on that stone path for hours. He woke up shivering, but he could feel strength slowly start to seep back into his muscles. By the time the first few rays of sunshine broke through the trees he had been able to prop himself up on the shrine, resting his head on the stone fox that stood guard. When he shook off his last remainder of sleepiness he finally noticed something he had completely overlooked earlier. His body had … changed. He was no longer the scrawny teenager that had joined SEES. It looked like he had aged several years. He wasn't old but he certainly did not have the body of his teenage self. Exactly how long had he been in that seal? He swallowed hard and winced. His throat felt worse than it had hours ago; cold air certainly wasn't helping. He let out a rough chuckle as he realized he probably looked like some drunk who passed out at the shrine.

After giving himself another solid hour, he struggled to his feet, clinging to the shrine post for support. He would make his way back to the dorm. He needed to find out what was going on. There would be no one better informed than the members of SEES.

But... he found getting there to be harder than he thought. He wasn't even halfway to the dorm and he was gasping. He would go a few steps then stagger into a wall to lean on. There had been a few strangers out on the streets but none had offered him assistance. They looked at him like he was a lost druggie who was reeling from the bad half of a high. He supposed he looked the part. He no longer had that teenage charm that would have at least won him some sympathy.

Minato leaned against a bus stop and closed his eyes for a moment. The jingle of metal tags caught his attention. He tiredly looked up to see a dog turn the corner. Scratch that, no this was not just any dog. With those red eyes, it was unmistakeably Koromaru. His breath was caught as a teenage boy followed after him, though his brain didn't quite compute what he was looking at. He slid against the wall down to his knees and his throat let out a harsh noise as he tried to call out. He licked his lips and called out again, "Koromaru, K-ken!" he yelled the second name hesitantly. Was that really Ken? The teen had an uncanny resemblance to the boy who had been a little brother to the SEES members.

Koromaru perked his ears and turned his head towards Minato. The boy frowned and stared over at Minato in annoyance, he showed no recognition. The blue- haired man faltered, maybe he had been wrong. But he didn't have time to react as a ball of fur crashed into his weak body. He was covered in dog saliva as Koromaru expressed his joy; he didn't noticed Ken drop his backpack and approach with Koromaru keeping him preoccupied. Soon he found himself crushed under the weight of both Ken and Koromaru. When he was able to push Koromaru away, he finally saw Ken's emotional gaze. The kid, no the _Teenager, _before himhad tears in his eyes and was staring at Minato like he was seeing a phantom.

Minato winced as Ken moved to sit back. If Ken noticed, he didn't say anything. When Ken finally spoke, his voice was soft and deep. "I never thought any of us would see you again. These past six years..Why do you show up now?" Minato looked away. It had been so long...

"I don't know why I'm here Ken..." the blue-haired persona user confessed. He had thought he would be locked away for the rest of eternity, set to the path he had chosen. He glanced back at the teen. There were so many things that he needed to know; he didn't know what to ask first.

Ken helped him get back up to his feet, they stood nearly at the same height. Ken was shorter by an inch or two, but he certainly had grown up. He'd be seventeen now, most likely a junior in high school. "We can talk when I get you back to my dorm. You look like a breeze will snap you in two" he joked and encouraged Minato to lean on his shoulder.

The walk to Ken's dorm was longer than he thought he could endure. They passed the old dorm on the way there, a tinge of sorrow hit him as they passed the abandoned building. The dorm that Ken lived in was much larger than the ones Minato remembered. It had more inhabitants as well, but no one in the spacious lounge seemed to pay them mind as Ken led him to the elevator. By the time they reached Ken's room at the end of the hall Minato was ready to collapse.

He let out a gasp of pain as his leg cramped, he fell back on the bed and let out a sigh. Koromaru whimpered and hopped up on the bed, curling up next to Minato. He opened his eyes as something cold pressed against his calf muscle. Ken was examining his leg, pressing a cold compress to his calf. He relaxed and didn't question the teen. He felt like he was about to doze off when a pair of blue flannel pants and a large gray sweater were laid on his chest.

"You um.. Might want to change if you're about to fall asleep. Those clothes are quite tight on you" Ken chuckled, gesturing to the close-fitting Gekkoukan High uniform Minato was wearing. Minato glanced down at his own attire, the uniform was slightly too tight and really a bit too short for him now, he probably looked a bit funny. He simply nodded and started to strip in front of Ken. Ken made a noise of surprise and quickly spun around so he was facing the door.

Once he was settled on the bed Minato tried to ask Ken some questions but the teenager kept reflecting them. "You need sleep, Senpai. I can answer everything tomorrow. "Ken's tone seemed determined. Minato frowned but settled back on the bed, watching as Ken turned back to his desk and continued studying. Soon the lull of him flipping pages lured Minato to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

/_Chapter note: If anyone is curious about Ken's appearance you can look at his new appearance in Persona 4 Ultimax trailer. __Of course this story would chronologically take place after P4 Ultimax so he'd be a bit older. __ /'_

* * *

Ken finally resigned from his studying, closing his book with a sharp snap. He rolled his chair back and stretched out, humming in pleasure as he heard his joints pop. Being in SEES had taught him to juggle his priorities. Though Minato showing up was a surprise, he couldn't just drop his studies. He would have to attend classes tomorrow. And to add to that, he had soccer practice and a student council meeting. He sighed and glanced back at his bed.

The sheets rose and fell with every breath of the blue-haired figured laying underneath them. Ken had probably checked on Minato every fifteen minutes in the last three hours. The thought of the other persona user slipping away again seemed like too real of a possibility. Koromaru seemed to sense Ken's gaze and lifted his head, perking his ears. Koromaru was the only member of SEES that he saw on a regular basis.

After graduating college, Mitsuru had created Shadow Operatives. Akihiko, Junpei, Aigis, and Yukari had all agreed to join. Even Fuuka was asked to help out occasionally but last he heard she was refusing to become a full member. Yukari had become a successful model and actress. Funny enough, Junpei had taken interest in coaching little league soccer. The only one who bothered to visit him was Akihiko. He usually came and stayed two weekends for every month, and he always showed up for the anniversary of Shinjiro and his mother's death.

He would have to contact the other members of SEES in the morning. He had all their numbers on speed dial after the midnight channel incident in Inaba. Mitsuru was out of the country, but he was certain Aigis, Junpei, and Yukari would rush over here as soon as they heard the news. Although, he wasn't sure he could get in contact with Fuuka. Her job had caused her to become very distant lately...

Ken pulled his t-shirt off and slipped out of his pants, he approached the bed quietly. Although his room had a heater, it didn't work well enough to heat this half of the room. Koromaru and him usually bundled up with a bunch of comforters during the winter. A smile slipped over Ken's face as he found Minato sleeping soundly with koromaru laying on his chest. With a soft laugh he slipped under the covers with the other persona user. He kept as much space between them without falling off the bed, Koromaru rested between them.

* * *

_Minato stood leaning over the rail on the roof of Gekkoukan high. The music from his player trickled out of his headphones only to be caught by the wind. He shivered and curled further over the rail, as if to gather more warmth. His eyes slowly closed and his breath slipped out from chapped lips in a sigh. _

_His breath caught as another body pressed against his back and crushed him against the rail. The teen made a noise of pain as his arm was twisted behind him and held to his back. He made no move to struggle. The blue-haired boy and his captor stood frozen for what seemed like an hour. Minato made no move to turn his head and view the stranger. He sucked in a surprised breath as his hair was lightly brushed away from his neck. He was so tense he could snap. _

_He shivered as a warm breath ghosted over his throat and a cold hand tugged his tucked shirt out and slid under it. The thumb rubbed soft circles into his waist, making Minato jerk. Soft lips kissed his neck and nipped lightly at his ear. His headphone fell from his ear, swinging freely from his neck, still blasting a random song his music player had shuffled to. _

_He let the tension slip from his body and leaned his weight back in the others hold, who surprisingly didn't falter in their actions. They stayed like that for awhile, Minato in a daze, occasionally making soft noises when his captor met an especially sensitive spot. He had never even entertained the thought of being in contact with someone like this, especially a stranger. _

_The sound of the bell resounded on the rooftop. His captor released his arm and pushed him gently towards the rail. Minato clung to it, his head still in a spin. He heard the retreating footsteps but didn't dare turn around until he heard the door close. He sunk to his knees and closed his eyes._

When he opened his eyes he was on Ken's bed, his heartbeat racing. Both Koromaru and Ken laid beside him, still sound asleep. He swallowed hard as he pushed the thoughts of his memory away. Though he rarely showed emotion, his face held a frown.

While Ken and Koromaru slept, Minato wandered around the room. Ken had many binders and notebooks on his desk with an array of photos hanging on the wall. Most of them featured Ken in the Gekkokan High soccer team, but there were quite a few of them with other SEES members. They were so different from what minato had remembered. Minato had not even come to accept the changes with his own body.

"You should see the one with Akihiko." The sudden voice made the Blue-haired man jerk and drop a picture. He glanced over to see Ken sitting up, sporting an impressive case of bedhead. Minato glanced guiltily down at the ruined picture frame he'd dropped. Ken just made a small 'tut' and waved it off.

"The frame can be replaced. But seriously, check out Akihiko Senpai." Ken said, offering Minato a sleepy smile. Minato said nothing but glanced over the collection of photos until he spotted one of who he assumed to be Akihiko. The confident high school wrestling champion Minato had known had grown into an intimidating buff adult. It certainly wasn't how Minato would have pictured him grown up.

"I have a lot to do today, so you're going to have to stay here by yourself. I mean I can't stop you from leaving the dorm, but you're really still in no shape to be out and about" Ken said as he pushed himself out of the bed. Minato noted that he was only wearing a pair of boxers but didn't comment on it.

"Have you spoken with the others yet?" Minato asked while moving to the window to observe the leaves fall outside. He heard Ken shuffling around his dresser before the other persona user answered with a prompt 'nope'.

"Then maybe...you don't have to tell them" Minato said quietly, still staring out the window. The scuffling of Ken getting ready for school came to a halt. He could almost feel Ken's look. The blue-haired man glanced over his shoulder.

"Senpa- .. _Minato" _Ken corrected, seeming conflicted on what to say. Minato himself wasn't sure why he suggested it. Everyone else had had eight years to grow up. He still needed to figure things out. "Just trust me, You'll feel better when everyone gets here." Ken said, slipping on his coat. The teen called Koromaru to him and they were both out of the room before Minato could protest.

Minato sat in Ken's room for about an hour before he decided to get dressed and leave. There weren't many things that fit him well in Ken's closet but managed to throw on something warm. He was able to get a look of himself in the mirror and despite the dark rings around his eyes and the sickly shade of his skin, he looked presentable. Presentable to visit the coffee shop in Paulownia Mall.

He had eight years to catch up on. It unfortunately seemed Ken would be no help. After gathering a few magazines and current newspapers he would visit the cafe. One of the best things about Chagall Cafe was their ridiculous hours. Before the final battle with Nyx, Minato had found himself spending many nights alone at that cafe. It was a great place to clear your mind. And of course the coffee was really good.

He dropped the last magazine on the table and leaned back in his chair, the cushions hugging him. Minato closed his eyes. It was almost midnight and Minato was glad he snagged a twenty off Ken's desk as he was already on his third cup of coffee. Right when he was about to doze off, the sound of another chair being pulled out jerked him to full awareness, nearly causing him to drop his coffee.

"You know, that's a sure way to end up with a lap of hot coffee" The white-haired man scoffed and sipped from his own coffee. He seemed serious but Minato saw the small smile he was hiding behind his cup. The male in front of him was the same from the photo that Ken had shown him this morning. He set down his cup and leaned on the table, seeming to wait for a reaction.

Minato swallowed hard and minutely leaned forward in his chair. "You've changed." Minato said, in a quiet tone. Akihiko was nothing less than a walking muscle mass. It was... _impressive. _If the Blue-haired man hadn't been so use to keeping his emotions to himself, he was sure he'd be ogling Akihiko.

Akihiko smiled at that. "Yeah, I have. But it seems you have too" the other male snorted. Minato hunched over the table a bit, feeling self-conscious. "I didn't believe Ken at first... But the proof that you're here is right in front of me.." Akihiko said, trailing off as if he wanted to add more.

"Ken said I was the first one he contacted, I guess Yukari, Junpei, and Aegis will drop by to see you soon. But I guess you'll probably want to rest more before you see anyone" Akihiko rambled, not noticing Minato's slight flinch when he mentioned resting.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Minato reached for something to say but he couldn't even keep eye contact with the other male. His fingers fiddled with the lid of his coffee. He wondered why Akihiko had taken the initiative to come see him. Things between them had been awkward the last month before Nyx's arrival.

He briefly wondered if this was how the rest of them would act. Minato didn't want to be defined by his sacrifice. He had thought he was brave up until the last moment, where he could feeling himself slipping away. He had felt true terror grip him them...

He blinked back to the present as he found his shaking hands being held tightly in Akihiko's slightly larger more calloused hands. He met the white-haired male's sympathetic gaze. Minato pulled his hands away and abruptly stood up. "The Cafe is closing soon..." Minato murmured, staring out the window as he watched the shops across the mall turn off their lights.

Akihiko sighed and pushed himself up, buttoning up his coat. "I actually came here because Ken told me you would need somewhere to stay. I know his dorm room isn't really big enough for two people... It's probably best you stay at my apartment until you get back on your feet." Akihiko said, watching Minato closely.

Minato seemed conflicted. Ken's room really was not fit for two people, but despite that, the little time he had spent with Ken had already made him feel safer there. But the real problem wasn't that he didn't feel safe with Akihiko...

He briskly walked past the other Persona-user and out of the cafe. He heard Akihiko's hurried steps as he jogged to catch up. "Well?" Akihiko said, now walking shoulder to shoulder with the Blue-haired male.

"I'll stay with you" Minato curtly replied, not sparing Akihiko a glance. He heard Akihiko let out a small _'pft'_. "Where do you live?" Minato asked hesitantly as they reached the parking lot. he didn't want to sound pushy but he was beginning to feel fatigued.

"Well we aren't walking, I brought my bike." Akihiko chuckled and motioned to the sporty motorcycle that was parked in the second row. Akihiko must have figured Minato would agree on staying with him, based on the two helmets that were hanging from the handles of his 'bike'.

Minato had protested, but with plenty of coaxing, Akihiko eventually got him on the motorcycle. They were currently weaving through the lanes, not very fast, but the Autumn wind still bit into Minato. His teeth chattered and he gripped onto larger male driving the motorcycle. He felt dizzy, but he didn't attempt to stop Akihiko. He could make it until they got to the apartment.

Akihiko's apartment was larger than Minato expected. But then again, Minato was not really sure what he had expected. The apartment was more upscale than what he was used to. The living area was larger than his dorm room and the bathroom had a bathtub as large as his bed had been. But seeing as Akihiko lived alone and was already finished with college, it shouldn't surprise him to see his former teammate living so well.

Minato took a seat on the couch, observing the large room. There was only one couch, albeit a large one. The coffee table had some magazines about boxing and men's health. There was only one coaster on the table so Minato assumed Akihiko didn't get visitor's often. He was startled from his thoughts as a large blanket was deposited onto his lap. The next thing to follow was a pillow.

"Sorry but I don't have a guest room so you'll have to make do with the couch" Akihiko said, shrugging. Akihiko was already clad in his nightwear which apparently only consisted of a pair of red sweatpants and no shirt. The blue-haired male was given a full view of Akihiko's chest. He had to avert as his gaze as he realized he was lingering. If the other male noticed he didn't say anything.

"This will be fine." Minato replied, adding a quiet 'thanks' as an afterthought. The other persona user seemed hesitant to leave him alone but finally retired to his room once Minato changed into some borrowed pajamas. The difference in size between them seemed obvious now with one of Akihiko's shirts hanging loosely on him.

The only sound in the room was the soft sounds of the air vents. Minato pulled the blanket up to his chin and leaned into the couch cushions. Minato shivered, a sudden feeling of solitude washing over him. Logically he understood that Akihiko was only down the hall in his bedroom. But his panic made him think otherwise.

He was alone, like before. What was stopping him from slipping away again. No one would be able to help him. No one... His eyes burned as tears pricked at them.

He sucked in a breath and ducked under the covers. Minato stayed like that for hours... Sleep wouldn't come to him. The persona-user was exhausted, but an unnamed terror kept jerking him from sleep. He had long lost his rational thinking in the early hours of the morning. Only certain phrases would come to him, and he'd repeat them in his mind over and over.

Minato sleepily dragged his feet to the kitchen. He fumbled in the cabinets until he found the coffee grinds. With trembling hands he managed to set up the coffee maker. He sunk to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. All the strength he had managed to gather yesterday was lost with one sleepless night.

By the time morning light began to fill the hallway, Minato was pouring his third cup of coffee. He was still trembling and blinking away sleepiness. He blew on the hot beverage, leaning against the counter. Paying no mind to the temperature of the drink he took a sip. He flinched as he scorched his tongue, his shaking hands dropping the full mug.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Akihiko yawned, walking into the kitchen. The white-haired male audibly sniffed the air. "Did you make Coff- oh" he murmured, staring at the mess of glass and coffee on the floor. He flicked on the kitchen lights and looked over at Minato, finally getting a good look at the Blue-haired male.

Akihiko's expression suddenly became concerned. Minato looked pale, and not like he did yesterday. No he looked sickly. He was shaking too. "You look like hell" Akihiko said, approaching Minato. He brushed away the hair from his forehead and checked for a fever. Minato leaned away, flinching. He didn't have a fever, but he looked ready to pass out.

Without asking permission, Akihiko picked up Minato. He heard a small gasp but no complaints as he toted the other male back to the bedroom. "I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry" the blue-haired male whispered. Akihiko scoffed as he laid him in the bed and pulled up the covers around him.

He turned to shut the blinds, but was halted as Minato grabbed onto his wrist. He glanced back at an embarrassed looking Minato. He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't seem to make the words come. Akihiko seemed to come to a wordless understanding. "I'm just going to make it dark in here. I won't leave" Akihiko said, keeping eye contact with Minato. Once he had adjusted the blinds, he returned to the bedside. Minato stared at him sleepily, seemingly unsure if Akihiko was going to leave. It wasn't even ten minutes later and Minato was out cold. Akihiko sighed, sparing Minato one last glance before leaving the room.


End file.
